Rooftops and Giggles
by Inuyoukai-san
Summary: Kyoko she can't believe that they're home and safe, she goes to the rooftop to clear her mind, but Hibari already has the spot reserved, the two are reminded of their first encounter as children. Maybe feelings will grow from this friendly encounter.. 18K


Rooftops and Giggles

-

A one-shot

-

Sasagawa Kyoko x Hibari Kyoya

-

Kyoko had wondered off to the roof. She was lost in thought. She thought it was strange that everything just seemed to have gone back to normal. As if everything they had experienced in the future never happened.

She knew the truth now, Tsuna-san had told her everything. She remembered how she felt at the time, she felt afraid, but not too much. She knew that everything would be alright and it is.

They defeated Byakuran everything was set back in order, she was home. And everyone she cared about was safe...

She closed her eyes, and sighed. What more could she ask for?

She turned when she heard someone else sigh behind her. Her eyes widen, she was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized Hibari-san was already up here! He was sitting up, on the roof of the  
little room. And staring out into the distant, she wondered if he had relized that she was here. But obviously he had, but luckily for her she didn't annoy him by doing anything.

Their eyes met, Kyoko doesn't know why she decided to give a small smile at Hibari. But she did. She didn't say anything afterwards, she just leaned on the fence and stared up into the sky, the smile never  
fading.

Hibari was annoyed now. Not many people would smile like that to him. But he could tell she meant no harm behind it, that it was just a natural part of her character, that was what annoyed him.

And it was at that moment that they both thought of the same thing, from many years ago, back in Namimori elementary school...

-

"Onii-chan!"

A small Kyoko called out her small hands on her hips with a disappointed look on her face.

"You promised you would play dress-up with me! I helped you with your boxing!"

Ryohei groaned. "Kyoko..." He rolled his eyes. He gave one last look outside at his training dummy. And turned his back on it.

"EXTREME DRESS UP!"

Kyoko squealed as Ryohei chased her into her room, and started pluming through the box of clothes. He throws clothes over his head and Kyoko prepares the tea and cake.

Kyoko was wearing a big fluffy white dress with a pink seem and bow, her hair was nice and fluffy. she being 5 years old, her love for sweets already routine. The dress was her favourite, she never liked taking it off and would always wear it after school in the house.

Overall Kyoko looked as soft and as pretty as a childsize doll.

And like a princess the world seemed to bend to her whim, but this wasn't a negative impact on her, on the contarary it made her all more innocent and good. So when the day would come where her eyes would open to a world far different then her own, it would change her forever...

-

Kyoko didn't want to wear her uniform that day, she has already asked her teacher and her parents for a compromise.

"Ano ne Ano ne! This hat would look very cute with my dress! I'll keep the hat on ALLLL day and I'll wear the dress???"

They would laugh, and the compromise could not be reached much to her 5 year old annoyance.

So grudgingly she put on the uniform. It too look adorable on her. It was comfortable and easier to move in, but even with the ability to play tag in the school yard Kyoko would still think of her dress. But there was an extra reason why she didn't wantto wear her uniform today, her older brother was home sick and couldn't walk her to school today. He was training, against everyone's advice, outside in the rain, so now he's staying home to do some extreme recovery.

Kyoko knew the way to school, and she could walk it by her self since it wasn't far and many kids are out already on their way to school. So with a pout on her face she starte dto make her way slowly to school.

Her feet dragged as she stared down at them as they made their way forward, when her head poped upwards at the sound of someone hitting the fence she was walking beside.

Her eyes widden as she looked at the back of a boy on the otherside of the fence, the boy was maybe 3 years older then her, he started to slide to the ground. He fell to his side. Kyoko didn't know how to react, she looked past the boy on the ground to the boy standing 6 feet away from them. She was shocked at the look of intensity comming off from the boy.

But then she noticed the blood dripping from his lips.

"Are you alright?"

Before the boy could answer, she ran to the entrance of the park, which luckily wasn't too far, she then ran up to the boy. He was taller then her, she noticed when she held out her hankerchief. It was deorated with stamps of strawberry shortcakes.

The boy's glare did not waver as she held out her piece of kindness. The girl realised the boy wasn't going to take her hankerchif, she brought her hand back to her chest and looked at the boy on the ground.

She tilted her head, and spoke to the boy.

"What happened?"

The boy turned, as he did she saw how silky his hair was, pretty like a girls...

"He was got in my way."

The girl couldn't help but let out her shock.

"Eh?! That's all?!"

The boy had started walking, but then turned a sideglanced glare at her. Kyoko froze up. Her confusion was still etched on her face.

"People who get in my way will get bitten to death."

Kyoko stood still and watched him walk away.

"He's nothing like my onii-chan..."

From afar Kyoko heard the class bell ring. So she did all she could do, run. She ran right past the boy, she noticed him, so she turned back and faced him and smiled.

"My name is Kyoko! I hope you have a nice day senpai!"

With the way she smiled any other boy would have responded, they would have told her their name, but Hibari Kyouya didn't. He could only stare at the retrating smile run towards their school. HE could only replay the smile and her name over, he would remeber her name, he would remeber her smile. He wouldn't care about it, but he would still remember, he couldn't help it, it was imprinted.

-

And it irritated him to no end. Such a useless memory, was a waste of space. He looked at the girl, she was a waste of space. There were a million others like her. All women and men were essentially the same. All of them herbivores existing to be bitten by him.

Kyoko now knows that the boy from that day was Hibari Kyoya. She always wante dto thank him, for something he probably wouldn't understand and for something normal people wouldn't be thankful for. But she was, he wa sthe apple of knowledge that saved her from he rlife of ignorant bliss. He made her stronger and more aware of the world around her. That day when Tsuna told her the truth, it was partly thanks to Hibari that she was able to handle it so well.

But now...Her smile finaly broke. She's on edge, she can't believe life can just continue so smoothly, maybe she's just paranoid, or maybe she's just bracing herself for whatever's going to come next...

"Sasagawa Kyoko."

She was pulled out of her thoughts she responded in her usual fahsion.

"Yes?"

"..."

Kyoko tilted her head she couldn't see Hibari's face, but she figured it would be the sama blank glare that he usually wears. Thinking maybe she just missed what he said, she calle dout his name.

"Hibari-senpai...?"

This time she heard him for sure.

"Why are you here?"

He sta up to look at her while she responded. Her eyes were wide and she let out a small giggle.

"Gomen! I didn't know I was being a bother. I'll leave now, excuse me."

"...Why did you laugh."

She let out another giggle. "Sorry..." She giggled some more. Then looked up at Hibari's face. If Hibari ever looked confused this was the moment, but he still managed to look irritated.

It wa sthen she couldn't hold it anymore she let out all of her girlish giggles. Hibari jumped down, but the moment his feet had touched the ground, her fit was over. She looked up to Hibari's face, which clearly would be dangerous if she was Tsuna, but she wasn't. She had a smile on her lips and in her eyes. She was Kyoko.

"Arigato Hibari-senpai."

Hibari froze in his tracks. He was never thanked before, not in this manner...

"I was feeling locked up inside,demo, but you and this roof really...freed me!"

She smiled at him. His eyes widdened but she didn't notice. The bell that signaled the end of luch rang.

"Ah! I'm late!" She made her way to the door, she looked back to Hibari before entering the door. She was looking at him, and he at her. She blushed a little.

"Is it alright if I come here again tomorrow?"

Hibari looked away, and spoke in his usual tone.

"...Do as you like."

Kyoko was filled with happiness.

"Yes!"

With that she left with a smile on her face, as she usually does, but this time this smile was different then all of her others, no one saw it, but she felt it, right down to her soul.

Hibari may have felt the smile as well, he could defintly hear it. And something inside him changed, just a little, not enough for him to notice that day or the next but one day, he will realize, with every visit by the waste of space Sasgawa Kyoko, he will realize, that not all herbivores are as useless as he believes they are.

-

...the end of luch was just the beggining...

-

Hi! It just hit me suddenly the want to see a Kyoko Kyouya fic-- But it's not as popular as I thought it would be!!! I think seriously this would be an aweome pair!!!

But I love and would die if Tsuna didn't end with Kyoko-chan in the Manga and Anime!!!

I love Reborn also because it has all of my Yaoi needs, Hibari and Tusna is the BOMB!!!People find out what the doujin Apple of Eden is all about BUNNY TSUNA PWNS EVERYTHING!!!!

But back to the One-shot.

It's possible ther emay be a continuation, I have more background ideas for Hibari and Kyoko. (Arent they adorable as children?!? They are in my mind)

I really wanted to show that they were children which is why Kyoko has a dress obssesion as a child which we know she'll get over it one day.

Yeah...I think I may write a sequal....But for now it is what it is a ONE-SHOT!!!


End file.
